Distress
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: "You did this to her. That bright light in Enchancia that once illuminated the kingdom has now been diminished to this. I hope you're happy…because I doubt she ever will be again." (Warning: Spoilers for "Day of the Sorcerers")


Distress

Summary: "You did this to her. That bright light in Enchancia that once illuminated the kingdom has now been diminished to this. I hope you're happy…because I doubt she ever will be again."

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sofia the First_ or any characters associated with the show.

A/N: I'm officially back! Of course I'm back. Have you _seen_ what's been going on?! I had to make sure to get this out there. I knew it would happen, so here's my take on the situation. Hope you enjoy. (PS—Spoiler Alert: I'm so MAD at Greylock right now. Like I mostly didn't see that coming, but literally yesterday I thought, "What if Greylock is actually sort of bad too? We saw him in one episode and he was sneaky but silly, but what if he's bad?" That sorcerer better redeem himself, because I'm so disappointed in him at this point. Ah, well. We'll see what happens! Lol)

*Story*

I can't believe I finally did it… Well, I sort of did it. Truthfully, I don't think I would have if Wormy hadn't interfered. Yet it happened, and I don't know what's really going to happen from here… Sure, Sofia and her family forgave me, with the warning and condition that I not forget what she did for me. How could I? Who else in their right mind would have offered me an opportunity for reformation? And honestly, I still can't believe how quickly and easily she forgave me… I don't know if I would have had it been the other way around.

As I make my way down the hallway, I hear something coming from behind the door I'm approaching. It doesn't take me too long to realize it's Sofia's room. Her door is cracked and I can see the young princess sitting at her window, curled up against the wall with her head leaning against the glass as the rain falls outside. Her hair is down from the tiara she usually wears, so it is covering her face. However, I still hear it.

I know immediately that she's crying. She seems so distressed… I don't want to interfere, because lately we've been on somewhat shaky ground, especially after my confession. It's not that we're not still friendly or anything, but I'm being quite careful at this point. I don't want her to have any doubt in her mind about me anymore. Oh, if only Wormy hadn't spilled my secret!

Then again, maybe it's for the best. Maybe now we can move on from this.

A sniffle and hiccup catch my attention, and next I hear a shuddering breath come from the girl. Then I see her turn slightly, and only then do I see the tracks of tears lining from her eyes down her face. Oh, Merlin…

Sofia leans up against her wall and leans her head back, her gaze vacant yet directed toward the ceiling. Oh, no. This isn't good.

I wince as I hear a voice in the back of my mind taunting me: "You did this to her. That bright light in Enchancia that once illuminated the kingdom has now been diminished to this. I hope you're happy…because I doubt she ever will be again."

I frown and shove the voice away. Sofia is resilient—far more so than I give her credit for. I hurt her, and I realize that. I don't deserve her friendship and her forgiveness, but I'm honored she gave both to me. I only wish I could return the favor somehow…

I back away from the door as I notice her standing from the window seat and heading to her bed. She wipes her face with the back of her sleeve before climbing to the comfort of her blankets and pillows. I see her inhale and then exhale before a small smile makes its way to her face. Now I'm confused. Wasn't she just crying?

"Maybe…everything will be okay," I hear her mumble to herself. "Everyone makes mistakes. Mr. Cedric is no different. And…what kind of friend would I be if I didn't give him a second chance? It's the right thing to do. It's what _I_ **want** to do…" She nods slightly before sighing and lying down, closing her eyes. "Good night, Mr. Cedric," she murmurs to herself as she drifts off.

I smile despite myself, yet again humbled by her kindness. "Good night, Sofia…"

The end


End file.
